


Alien

by orphan_account



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Yoglabs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2041503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ridgedog and Xephos on morality.  ~A Yoglabs Fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alien

The only sign of his appearance was the slight puff of air displacement. Xephos continued his work on the computer, waiting for the other man to make his purpose known.  
  
“Be careful, Xephos.”  
  
Xephos felt a wry smile tugging at his lips. Typical melodrama from the king of melodrama. “Are you threatening me, Ridgedog?” He can’t stop his amusement from entering his voice, shaping his vowels into lilting waves.  
  
The demigod hissed lightly. “Don’t play dumb with me. You know exactly what you’re in danger of.”  
  
Xephos turned to face Ridgedog finally. The demigod was hovering agitatedly about a half an inch from the floor, his arms folded across his chest.  
  
“Yoglabs is evil, Ridge. I’m just playing the part.”  
  
“You’ve left ‘playing the part’ long behind. What do you think your friend Honeydew would say to you, seeing you now?”  
  
Xephos’ steely blue eyes met Ridgedog’s gaze. “You’re using an emotional entreaty on me, Ridge? What’s that you’ve been dabbling in again? Blood magic?”  
  
The light yellow aura around Ridgedog pulsed briefly before subsiding. “I’m not like you. This is not my true nature. I’m – alien.”  
  
A smile touched Xephos’ lips, his brows drawn together in sudden wordless weariness. “Have you forgotten, Ridge? So am I.”  
  
Ridgedog stood, silent, and Xephos could see the edges of defeat in the demigod’s fathomless eyes. He gave the being a quick smile before he turned back to his computer.  
  
“You can see yourself out.”  
  
After a moment, there was another quiet puff of displaced air, and Xephos is once again alone in the bowels of the Yoglabs complex.


End file.
